Ratchet and Clank Nex: Genetic
by CNFan42
Summary: When a company called Biogen invades the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet and Clank end up getting thrown into the mix of whatever it is that they are planning when they meet someone who down right hates them. Her name is Lillian and she's part of a military company that as been assigned to shut them down. Even though she personally wants to kill the person in charge... I suck at summaries.
1. prologue

Prologue

The point of living is to make every moment count. That's one thing that living with this family has taught me. Another is that if you are fighting for someone else, you should make sure that both of you make it out alive. Why? Let's just say that you never know whose face is going to get blown up before it's your turn.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally! I have what I believe to be a proper story. To put it simple, After seeing how my previous story, "Ratchet and Clank NEX: Falling Star", sounded too much like another fanfic, I decided to try to make something more original. Thus, this story was born.

It has taken me some time to come up with one that I both like and thought it would be good. So here it is.

Note: I do not own anything, but the OCs. Ratchet and Clank belong to Insomniac.

Enjoy!

Also, please comment.

* * *

Chapter 1: Returning Home?

"Approaching Planet Veldin now," said his little robotic friend. It was nice to be back in the Solana galaxy. After the events of the creature collector and Zorgo, Ratchet felt like returning to their garage back on Veldin. Well, what was left of it at least. It still wasn't fixed up after what happened with Artimus Zogg. There probably wasn't much of it left. One of their reasons for coming back was more than just being homesick. In Ratchet's case, it was to get away from Qwark. After taking care of Zorgo, he was fine for a few months. Then the complaining about the universe being "so boring" came back. He wanted some excuse to get away and what better way than going home to fix up your garage that has been in shambles for… what? A year or so?

The brown planet, that the Lombax had spent most of his life growing up on, came into view. "Ah, it's good to be back-"Just then, Aphelion interrupted. "I hate to interrupt, but my scanners show that there are several ships heading in our direction and one of them appear to be under fire." Well, so much for going back home right away. "Can you identify what kind of ships they are?" inquired Clank. "Negative, these ships are like nothing that I have ever seen." Ratchet and Clank gave each other questionable looks. Ships not known to the galaxy? "Well let's take a look at them." He turned her around so that they could get a look these strange ships.

They were strange ships. Most of them looked like peapods, only bigger , with wings, and with a darker dull blue than green… and they had guns apparently. There was at least seven or eight of them in sight and they were opening fire on another ship- one that was much different from the others. Actually, this one, in some ways, resembled Aphelion to some degree. It was red with yellow markings and canopy with blue lights coming from it.

The ship did a barrel roll followed by a hard right turn. It then proceeded to return fire on its attackers. Whoever was piloting the ship, managed to take out one the ships in the rear. However, the rest continued chase. "Do you think we should help them?" asked Clank. "Don't see why not. Hang on!" He shot Aphelion forward, after the peapod ships. He then opened fire on the ships, taking out two of them. (Only five left to go.) Two of the ships broke formation from chasing after the other and were now heading for them.

While Ratchet considered the battle, Clank was watching the other ship. It's moves were certainly not that of an amateur. As the three ships gained on them, they did a straight up flip. The ship went up too, then, as it came back down as if doing a nose dive, was directly over the one in the middle. Collision was immediate or it would have been, if the red ship hadn't had blasted it on the way down. (Four left) He watched this from a side point of view. Then Clank noticed something that stood out from the ship, the markings on the side of it.

Ratchet easily took out the other two fighter ships with skill, leaving only the two chasing after the red ship. However, one of them had locked-on to them. Even though Ratchet had managed to destroy that ship, it was too late. A missile was fired. It hit the left thruster, causing a soundless explosion that, inside, sounded more like a mutilated explosion and all that was felt was the shock wave of it. The ship was now caught in Veldin's gravitational field and was being pulled closer to the planet. Ratchet had just taken out the other two fight ships just in time to watch the one he was helping enter the planet's orbit.

"Great." The ship was now becoming a ball of fire in the sky. He sent his ship after it, even though there wasn't much he could do now. "Ratchet, I do not know if you noticed, but the marking on the ship-" He frowned. "Yeah? What about them?" still keeping his eyes on the ship that was starting to spiral out of control. "They are Lombax." Ratchet turned to his friend in confusion of what he just said. He almost didn't believe him. Then again, Clank wasn't one to lie to him. "You're serious?!" returning his gaze now and then back to the ship. "Yes, which means there is a Lombax in there."

Ratchet's attentions was now fully back onto the ship. It was getting ever so close to the planet's surface and when their ship hits the ground, there's a good chance that when it goes, it's taking the Lombax- or Lomabxes- inside with it. Could things get any worse? At this point, all he could think to do was to watch and hope that the ship would survive and so would the Lombax inside.

Luckily, Clank had just come up with an idea. "Ratchet, if you use Aphelion's kinetic tether on the nose of the ship, you could drag it along for a safer landing. You just need to get in front of it once it is attached." That could work, but he had to act fast. They had just broken through what little cloud cover there was and were now just mere thousands of feet above and rapidly descending. He fired the tether and with mere luck, it latched onto the nose without even locking on. Now, they had a new problem.

Their ship was now being dragged behind the other. Ratchet throttled Aphelion to being up front. They had to be at least two thousand feet when he was in front of it and pulled up. Truth is, he wasn't expecting that plan to work, but Clank's plans have been proven right before. The ship was now descending at a rather slower pace. "Nice thinking, buddy," he commented his friend. They were now at least below one thousand feet before the ground. "Now all we have to do is land-"

There was an explosion and the ship rocked. It had caught both of them off guard. "Aphelion! What happened?"

"It appears we have been hit. I did not detect any enemy craft that fired." They fired before she could detect them?

That wasn't the worst of it. The ship they were pulling behind them was now rapidly descending. Again. The blast must have caused the tether to snap. Aphelion finally found who had fired at them. It was another of those peapod ships. No, there were two… wait, five of them. They flew past them and went straight after the other. "Okay, these guys are starting to get annoying." Just then, three bigger ships- like cargo ships- appeared; each one being escorted by three peapod ships.

As for the other that was still descending, it came in close to a plateau. At first look, one would have thought that it would hit the side of it and that the ship would explode. However, if that was to happen, then that would have been the end of it.


	3. Chapter 2

To those who are following this story and like it: I am SO SO sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. You see, I have a friend who agreed to me my editor on this project. However there have been a few obstacles in the way. One that we are all familiar with is issues regarding internet connecting. I was hoping she would be done with it be for August, but that didn't happen and now it's September.

So, no. This is not the edited version.

And a word of warning: I'll be starting collage soon and my friend has already stared her senior year of high school. Chances are she may not be editing every chapter and I may not always have time to work on this story.

Well, I'll just let you guys read now.

As usual, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Here to Help

The mysterious Lombax ship just made it over the plateau's wall. Instead, it skidded into its ground. It was still moving and as it did, dug into the reddish earthy rocks. It continued like this, almost to the point that they were afraid it would fall right off the edge. Luckily, that didn't happen. It stopped with just inches of its nose over the edge. Talk about a close call. The ships came down onto the plateau as well. The fighters broke away from the cargo ships that landed around the edges, surrounding the other. The fighter ships landed around in the rest of the surrounding area.

"Ratchet, we will not be able to land anywhere without risking putting ourselves in the middle of what could possibly become a fire fight." So where could they land. If they don't get in there soon, who knows what could happen. He had no choose, but to land his ship on a ledge that protruded out from the wall of the plateau. It was farther down from the top, but it appeared to have a path- or what looked like a possible path- on it that leaded to the top. Once there, the two quickly got out. First Ratchet then Clank, who jumped on to his friend's back the second he got out.

The two then proceeded to make their way up to the top of the plateau.

While there were Horny Toads on the way up, they were more than easy to deal with. Just a whack with his Omni-wrench was all it took.

They were only a couple ledges up when they heard the sound of gunfire from above. Looking up, they could see a few stray shots fly off. Ratchet quickened his running, jumping on to higher ledges that seemed to make a path for him to follow to the top. He didn't even hesitate at the toads that were in his way. Just a simple whack to the head and they were out cold.

That's when it came. When he had cleared away the last Horny Toad, there was a screaming yelp. It was painful and had a slight feminine tone. There was no doubt that it belonged to a female, but on what side? The attackers or the target? Ratchet looked up at the edge of the plateau's top. Another voice shouted forth in response to the scream.

"Dia-"Whatever was going to be said wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was cut short by another painful, agonizing scream that with it halted any farther shooting. "That is not good. Ratchet, we should hurry." He didn't need to be told twice- or told at all- to know that what was happening up there was no short than bad. He rushed up a steep slope that went the rest of the way up. Ratchet then ducked down, with just inches from his ears pocking out from behind the edge, after realizing he had just his wrench and his combuster with him. It wasn't like he was planning to get into a fight or expects to have to fight off a bunch of goons or anything like that. Though, now, he was wishing he had one or two of his gadgets or at least another one of his weapons.

He and Clank peered up over the edge of the top. Lucky for them, everyone up there had their backs to them or just didn't look in their direction. There was quite a few of them- at least fifteen or twenty. "That's a lot for just one ship." Ratchet stated eyeing each one. Thinking back to the recent event, there were a number of ships after them. Whoever or whatever it is that they wanted they must want it bad. It wasn't just the number of ships that were present, but also the amount of goons present- as was stated before, at least somewhere in the twenty's. Clank was more observant on not just their numbers, but their figures as well. He couldn't make out any of their faces due to the strange head gear they were all wearing. They also wore what looked like full body protection, but what stood out more to him was a physical look they shared. They appeared to have five fingers, like Ratchet, but showed no other features that stood out. They didn't appear to be Blarg nor Rilgar. So what were these beings? "These beings are like nothing I have ever seen," stated Clank. "I wonder who they are and where they came from."

"Me too." Ratchet saw their weapons that looked like something that didn't come from Gadgetron or Grummelnet and highly doubted that they came from Megacorp. It wasn't till Ratchet, who was scanning the area for an opening, saw the one who had been in the ship that was shot down. Clank had been right.

Kneeling on the ground just a few feet from the ship, that had a few inches of its nose over the edge, was a lombax. While the ears were slightly different from his, their tail was just like his only with a wilder looking tuff at the end. He could see their face though the super long light brown hair that fell over him. No, it was a her! The figure of this lombax clearly showed it. Orders were given out from her attackers before he could process what she was. "Squad four, move in for capture." Several goons made their way towards her. Ratchet hadn't yet noticed that a hand was clutched over her left thigh. A wound was present- as was the proof of blood seeping into her pants. Still, wounded or not, he wasn't going to just watch her try to fight of these guys by herself.

"I don't think so!" Drawing his only other weapon, Ratchet leapt onto the top of the plateau and began firing instantly at them. They admit that the sudden appearance caught them off guard. Even the female lombax was surprised for she wasn't expecting a rescue. She didn't know where this guy- who was of her same species- had came from. Could he be the one from that she that helped her out? Whoever he was, he had taken care of three men within ten seconds with some sort of blaster that she had never seen. "It is alright, Miss. We are here to help." The metallic backpack of his just talked! Though that was not what surprised her even thought it still did for a few seconds. It had told her that they were there to protect her and if anyone knew her well, being protected like a defenseless princess didn't sit well with her.

Ratchet strafed left and right, dodging shots and firing back at them. He was taking down another one of them every few seconds with some ease and hardly a scratch on him; a few shots did come close though. He hadn't really killed any of them. The ones that had been shot were merely wounded in the arm or leg or on their shoulder. They were capable of crawling back to the cargo ships. Soon the number of them was reduced to half and the remaining of them was ordering a retreat. Most of the injured were already onboard the cargo ships while other had made it back to their peapod shaped ships.

They were sure that they had enough. There was no point in persuading after them. Without warning, there was an explosion. Ratchet practically stumbled back from the explosion, putting his arms up as instinct to just about anyone. Clack, still strapped onto his friend's back by the harness, did the same. As it turns out, the female lombax had thrown a very powerful grenade under one of the peapod ships right when it was preparing to take off. The ship never made it off the ground by more than a foot and now it never will. "If you think I'm just going to let shot me in the leg and get away with it, you got another thing coming!" They turned to her in surprise. She was giving a death glare at the retreating ships. If glares could be harnessed into the form of a weapon, hers just might be the perfect anti-aircraft system.

* * *

By the way, I do have a DeviantART account. Some of the old pictures up there aren't exactly up-to-date on this story, but once I start collage, if you guys want, I'll post up some drawings of the OCs and stuff, 'kay?


End file.
